Removable or temporary structures are designed for easy deployment. Such structures typically comprise a frame and a cover that wraps around the top and perhaps some sides of the structure. Due to the removable or temporary nature of such structures, attaching the cover to the frame should be a simple task for an installer to perform. Yet, the cover should be securely and tightly attached to the frame.
Removable or temporary structures can be used for many purposes. In particular, these structures are useful during disaster relief operations. If they are comfortable to live in, easy to set up, and durable, they provide a convenient instant shelter for all types of scenarios. This type of shelter is perfect for refugee use, providing safety and shelter in impoverished areas.
A canopy structure, in which an outer covering or canopy is disposed over a lightweight internal frame makes an excellent temporary structure. It is necessary, however, to provide some method to attach the canopy to the frame, typically by utilizing a tensioned rope. Use of mechanical ratchets and similar devices to provide tensioning in the rope add to the cost of the structure, making it less feasible to deploy these structures during disaster relief operations.
Therefore there is and continues to be a need for an improved and relatively inexpensive means to tension a rope to attach a canopy to a supporting internal frame structure.